


Living with a Ghost

by DatMercyMain



Category: overwatch
Genre: Doomfist, F/M, Fear, Fighting, Hate turns to love, Living Together, Pain, Reaper - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Sombra - Freeform, Talon - Freeform, Widowmaker, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatMercyMain/pseuds/DatMercyMain
Summary: You came back from work,and reading a book calmly,before a ghost came up and forced you to let him and his friends stay with you (I'm not good with stuff like that so look at the actual story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pls be gentle this is my first story here

 Silence.You loved it.No annoying sounds.No stress.You breathed calmly as you flipped through the new book you've bought.You were working in a small shop,and living in a small city,no wonder why it was so quiet.Your parents moved here during the Omnic crisis,to protect you.Your eyes wandered up to the clock on your wall,which wasn't ticking anymore 'I need batteries' you thought to yourself and got up,reaching for the clock and taking it off from the wall,you liked the ticking sounds of it...tick tock tick tock.The silence was cut off by a loud crash and angry whispering.You immediately grabbed a gun which was hidden in a drawer "Who is there!?" You yelled,pointing the gun to the place where the sound came from.Black smoke appeared and formed to a figure,"Who are you!" You yelled again,the hands of the figure wrapped around your neck,choking you,you tried to escape but the grip tightened "I want you to let me and a few people stay here for a while if not I will kill you..." Said a deep raspy voice,you nodded,feeling your eyes close.The figure let go and you dropped to the ground,looking up at three more people who just grinned at you,a woman with pale blue skin,a girl with a sidecut and purple highlights,and a tall black man with a huge fist,but the most interesting was the one with the black hood and terrifying mask


	2. And they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something weird happened in the first sentence and I couldn't delete it so

"Are you sure she won't tell the police?" The blue woman asked,her french accent was clearly recognizeable,"If she does she will die..." "Ai...you always want people to die.." The purple haired must be a Latina.You sighed and just said "The hell are your names?",the four stared at you,making you uncomfortable and a bit scared to be honest."Widowmaker" "Sombra" "Doomfist...",the last one scuffed angrily "Reaper....",you smiled a little "Good to know,so I have one guest room and a living room...the girls can share the guest room bed and the guys the-" you were cut off by a "I will get your room" from Reaper."Excuse me?I won't give you my room!" "Then share your bed" "Sleep on the ground you weird Emo!",two hands wrapped around your neck,cutting off the air,you yelped and reached your hands out for the others,hoping for help.Why do you always get strangled.Reaper let go of you and you dropped to the floor "f-fine...I will share my bed...",Reaper laughed "alright I'm tired".You brought him to your beloved room after preparing the places to sleep for the others,the others seemed rather nice while Reaper was terrorizing you.You could hear him undress so you turned around and got ready for bed too.You reached under your shirt and removed the annoying bra,letting it fall to the ground,you also took off your pants.Reaper was already in bed,of course his back facing you,you could clearly see his black locks.You giggled and laid down,closing your eyes and sighing after a new exhausting day.


End file.
